<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spin and Twist by pearjuiceindenmark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605168">Spin and Twist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearjuiceindenmark/pseuds/pearjuiceindenmark'>pearjuiceindenmark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Captains &amp; You [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, I have a thing for haikyuu captains, Kita Shinsuke/Reader - Freeform, Minor Injuries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:35:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearjuiceindenmark/pseuds/pearjuiceindenmark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You twist your ankle while rollerblading with Kita. That’s it. Very self-indulgent because I love Kita Shinsuke.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Captains &amp; You [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spin and Twist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kita shut the door swiftly, dropping his things and wrapping one arm around your knees, the other on your back, and carried you to the couch.<br/>
You felt more and more tears running down your cheek as the pain in your ankle throbbed. Kita set you down gently, with a kiss on the forehead.<br/>
“I’m sorry baby, I know it hurts, but you’ll be okay. I’m here.”<br/>
Kita stroked your hair and brought his hand down behind your glasses, to wipe your tears away. You were glad to have such a caring boyfriend at a time like this.<br/>
No more than 1 hour ago, you were so excited to go rollerblading with Kita, since you had never been. You had went to a park near your house, and Kita helped you put your rollerblades correctly. He showed you how to move around in them, and you were doing fine until you decided to try and show off.<br/>
“Kita, watch this!”<br/>
He opened his arms as you rushed towards him. You tried to spin, completely missing his embrace, falling over. Your giddiness easily distorted into regret as you felt pain rush to your ankle.<br/>
“Y/n?! Shit, are you okay?”<br/>
Kita was by your side in an instant, kneeling down, face full of worry.<br/>
“Sorry, Kita...”<br/>
You looked down, avoiding his gaze as tears spilled from your eyes. You knew your mascara was running, and your glasses had fallen off in the process of your attempted spin. You hated crying in front of others.<br/>
He lifted your chin up and placed your frames back on your face. He looked at you like you were the most beautiful person he had laid eyes on.<br/>
“Hey, don’t be sorry. Let’s get you home.”<br/>
You heart swelled at his words and gesture. You clung to his shoulder the whole way home. He had a soft shirt on, and he smelled good. Like eucalyptus and mint. It was a good distraction from your injury.<br/>
Now, you were in your own home, feeling stupid as you replayed the whole scenario in your head.<br/>
“I think you should go home, Kita, I’ll be fi-“<br/>
Kita pressed a finger to your lips with a sincere look on his face.<br/>
“No way. Let me take care of you.”<br/>
He pressed a chaste kiss to your lips before you had time to argue, and ran off to the kitchen for some ice.<br/>
“Do you want any tea? I heard green tea reduces inflammation.”<br/>
“Yes please.”<br/>
Kita returned with a blanket and ice pack wrapped in a towel.<br/>
“I’m going to lift your ankle now, okay?”<br/>
You nodded and shut your eyes, and Kita lifted your leg up, and placed a pillow down, then the ice, then your ankle. The ache was still there, but it was subdued by the coldness of the pack, and the warm touch of your boyfriend grabbing your hand. He stayed with you for a few minutes, rubbing circles on the back of your hand with his thumb, until he brought your hand together with both hands and pressed a kiss to your hand.<br/>
“I’m going to get your tea, I want you to drink it and then get some rest.”<br/>
“Thank you, Kita.”<br/>
You smiled and made a mental note to do something really nice for him, maybe make him tofu hamburger.<br/>
After drinking your tea and making Kita lay next to you and hold you, you felt tiredness overcome your senses, and you drifted asleep.<br/>
Kita was more than happy to have you in his arms, and fell asleep soon after you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading asf!! Feedback is appreciated if you feel like it :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>